deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ken VS Terry/@comment-29966464-20160916054040
Just in case Ben's tweet aboput Hiei vs. Sasuke might happen as a future battle in DB is actually just a troll (probably not), I think I found two possible opponents for Hiei and Sasuke. Sasuke vs. Uryu (Bleach)-Edgy, black-haired, unwilling rivals of popular Shonen heroes who inherited powerful demons inside their body, who despite not having as much power boosts as the main hero, can keep up with them with their hax range of abilities, Sasuke being able to cast an eternal illusion onto a selected target using his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan, and Uryu being able to reflect any damage taken using his signature Antithesis attack, and have other abilities like manipulating Chakra/Reishi to form anything from scratch, soul perception, and both have mastered archery and swordsmanship, but while Sasuke prefers to use his sword over a bow (which he wields when forming Complete Body Susanoo), Uryu prefers his Heilig Bogen over Seele Schneider, and can also choose between several "styles" of sorts, which they used to seal a target, Uryu being an expert user of Ginto, which can be used in the form of Heizen, Gritz, Wolke and Sprenger for a versatile way to take on Arrancar, and Sasuke is able to use the Preta Path, which can be used in the form of Asura Path (creating a mechanized armor for the user to wear), Human Path (Mind reading), Animal Path (Summoning various ferocious animals), Naraka Path (interrogation by summoning the King Of Hell to interrogate the target while terrifying them, or healing by allowing the King Of Hell to eat the user, who comes out of his mouth, fully rejuvenated). Both of them had similar roles in their (similar) anime's, as their past involves the near-extinction of their kind because they were deemed huge threats for society, and went to the same school as the main rotagonist, who thanks to their exact opposite view on the world and the "other kind", were the unwilling rivals of said protagonist for most of their occupation, mainly thanks to their hax moveset explained above, which allows them for unique counters on them, despite the protagonist's ever-increasing power, and put many lives in danger at an attempt of becoming superior to them, but over time, became their best friends, even assisting in the defeat of the biggest threats in their series, but back-stabbed them after all was said and done, until the protagonist changed their mind on that, and then teamed up to defeat the true antagonist. And the Bleach/Naruto rivalry is also to be taken into account. Hiei vs. Starjun (Toriko)-Black-haired sword-wielding rivals of the tenacious brawler protagonists with demonic power inside, and are considered one of the strongest in their series. Both of them fight with swordsmanship, cqc, and their extremely powerful flames, and a hidden third eye that grants them an ability that gives them a distinct advantage in battle against their opponents, mind-manipulation for Hiei and Battle-Precognition for Starjun. Both have some opposite factors when compared to the other, like that Hiei is the shortest member of the main hero group, prefers to quickly cut opponents to pieces with his sword rather than using his flames, Starjun is the tallest of the main antagonistic group, and he prefers to use his flames over his sword. Both teamed up with their rival to complete a certain task, Hiei teams up with Yusuke (and others) to win the Dark Tournament, and Starjun teams up with Toriko to take down GOD; the supposed best ingredient in all of Toriko, and become an unstopable team in the process, combining their physical prowess and demonic power, as both Hiei and Yusuke can use their demonic energy to enhance their strikes, or fire it as a long-ranged attack, and have demonic transformations, and both Starjun and Toriko are able to use Gourmet Cells to enhance their offence and defence, and have Appetite Demons in their body.